Danny Phantom, the King of Ghosts
by Ananomana
Summary: There's been little ghost activity since the beginning of senior year... then Danny's eighteenth birthday comes and he receives startling news right in front of his senior lit class. Sorry if it seems rushed.


**A/N:** Phantom Planet happened, but he didn't reveal himself to the world, just to his parents.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

_The applause was deafening in the young man's ears. Beside him stood his family and closest human friends, while behind him stood Clockwork, the Reaper, and the Observants. He stood on a stage before an audience, half of ghosts and half of humans from Amity Park, all cheering for him._

_It was odd, he couldn't help but think. Odd that humans and ghosts could put aside their differences for one day and gather together to celebrate._

_Danny Phantom stood upon the stage in his black and white HAZMAT, a cloak draped upon his shoulders, a crown upon his head, and a scepter in his hand. He stared out upon the cheering humans and ghosts, knowing their only common interest was him._

_Him, the only pure bridge between them. Him, the halfa hero who worked to protect humans and ghosts alike. Him, Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, defeater of Pariah Dark and the Fright Knight. Him, who looked his worst fear in the eye, did not crumple to his knees and prevailed, changing every being in both worlds' fate. _

_Him, eighteen year old Daniel Fenton, only one of two "natural" halfas, and the only one to not succumb to an obsession._

"_Let it be known that on this day, in the six-thousandth and twenty-third year of the ghost zone and in the two thousandth and eighth Anno Domini year of Earth, Daniel Fenton-Phantom has officially been crowned as King of Ghosts, giving him rule over all Ghosts, including the Ghosts of Time, Space, and Death, as well as the Undead Army of Limbo._

"_Pariah's Keep has fallen and the former King of Ghosts Pariah Dark, who betrayed his vows and ruled unjustly, has faded into Oblivion at last. Phantom's Keep has taken its place, and it proudly awaits its King."_

_Clockwork's voice rang out across the now silent hall, but as soon as his words were finished, the cheers began even louder than before._

_It was funny. People who had for years hated him, ghosts he had fought with and had wanted him dead, the A-List who always called him a loser… there they were, all cheering for him. But he didn't revel in the power. He didn't feel pleasure, knowing he was above all of them._

_It was just… funny. Ironic, maybe- was that the definition of that word? He decided he'd ask Mr. Lancer later._

_Finally, the new King of Ghosts smiled._

_And to think it all began on a normal Tuesday, one August nineteenth… just a month and a day ago._

* * *

Danny groaned as he knocked his alarm clock off of the bedside table. He had a terrible feeling about this day, but he sat up anyway.

He hadn't changed too much over the years. He was still rather sharp and angular, as his muscles had developed differently than a normal human's, but he was now around 5'8", not tall but not short either. His hair was the same-old same-old, and his skin was still as pale as ever.

"Danny! Breakfast is on the table, there're eggs, bacon, sausage, and no toast- get it before the ectoplasm makes sentient!" Maddie called from outside his door. Danny furrowed his brow- since when did anyone actually cook breakfast on a not-holiday?

Then he remembered. "It's my birthday!" He immediately brightened up and jumped out of bed, his foreboding forgotten. "I'm finally eighteen!"

He phased through the floor, dropping down and hurrying to the table. He didn't have to worry about his parents seeing him- it had been almost two years since the Disasteroid incident, when he finally revealed himself to his parents.

Maddie frowned. "Daniel Jack Fenton, how many times have I told you to use the stairs?" she scolded, but then smiled at him. "Do you and Sam and Tucker have any plans this afternoon?"

Danny eagerly tucked into his eggs and swallowed before answering. "We gave up making plans long ago, ghosts always interrupt," he told his mother, then paused. "Though strangely not many have shown up since school started two weeks ago… just the ectoplasmic non-post-human-consciousness kind."

"Well then how about tonight we all go to Canton's?" Maddie started. "Just you, me, Jack, Sam, Tucker, Valerie…" Danny knew she wished Jazz was there to celebrate, but Jazz was in college now. She couldn't come home in the middle of the week.

"That sounds great, mom," Danny said with a smile, then returned to devouring his breakfast while glaring at the ectoplasm inching closer to his plate.

"Good! I'll make the reservations," Maddie smiled. Her son was always so busy with ghost hunting that they rarely ever had time as a family, but with the recent lull and the fact it was his eighteenth birthday, she was hoping things would go to plan. She hurried to the phone to make the call.

Danny smiled. Everything was easier now that his parents knew the truth and could help instead of hinder him, and Valerie had put the pieces together soon after the Disasteroid incident. Now he had the Fentons _and_ the Red Huntress on his side, as well as his best friends Sam and Tucker. Fighting had become so much easier, and it seemed like with every major battle he was discovering more and more powers. It was a bit weird- he was sure there was a limit to how many powers a ghost could have, but he seemed to have more than any other ghost he'd ever met.

_Maybe it's because I don't have an obsession,_ Danny thought to himself as he picked his plate clean. _Most ghosts who were once human have powers based around their obsessions, after all._ "I'm gonna go get a shower now, mom," Danny called over to her, setting his plate in the sink and hurrying back upstairs. "Thanks for the breakfast!"

"Happy birthday, sweetie!"

**-Later-**

After throwing on a white sweater with black sleeves and a small black DP logo over the left breast, black jeans, and white-and-black tennis shoes, Danny met Sam, Tucker, and Valerie at the former's house. "Hey guys!" he called.

"Hey Danny, happy birthday!" Tucker replied with a grin, but didn't actually look up from his PDA. Valerie simply waved with a smile.

"Hey Danny," Sam said with a smile, walking over to Danny. They had all grown up so much in the last four years and had turned out to be rather attractive young men and women, but that didn't gain them any popularity as they did nothing to emphasize it.

Tucker was almost 5'9", just slightly taller by about half an inch than Danny. He still wore that old beret and glasses, and he wore a deep red sweater with a black DP logo over the heart that was almost unnoticeable; he also wore grey-black cargo pants and black steel-toe boots. His chin was much more defined now, and he had lost much of the baby fat in his cheeks; even Danny would admit that, if he really tried, he was the more attractive male of their posse. However, Tucker was happily dating Valerie and more concerned with technology than flirting with any girl other than his beloved.

Sam didn't have the bulging curves that Paulina had boasted since their early teen years. Although Danny would never ask, he doubted she was much more than a B in the chest area, with a slim waist and narrow hips, but she had long legs. She was around 5'7", taller than Paulina by an inch or two. She kept her shoulder-length hair and pitch black, and she never changed from being a goth; she sported a loose dark violet corset-like top with black stripes and strings tying up the back, a silky black long sleeve underneath the corset-like shirt, and a short dark violet skirt over black leggings. Her combat boots were the same as ever, and in her hair was a small skull barrette to hold her bangs back. There was a small DP logo in black between two stripes over her heart, barely noticeable.

Valerie had changed the least out of all of them; she had already been very attractive since they were young teenagers and was very curvaceous in all of the right ways- even in some of the ways Paulina failed in. She wore a green sweater with gold stitching in the hem and neckline, and although it clung to her figure rather well, it did its job in hiding her muscle. Like the others, over her heart was a small, nearly unnoticeable DP logo, though this time in gold. Her jeans were bell-bottoms, flaring out an inch or so below her knees, and she wore knee-high leather boots under them.

All three of them wore a black and silver wrist band under their sleeves, which had a communicator in it. Danny knew his parents and Jazz all wore one at all times as well, as did he himself.

"Happy birthday, Danny," Sam said, high-fiving her friend.

"Thanks. Come on, let's get to school before a ghost attacks and we're late."

**-At School-**

There was no ghost attack, leaving the four friends to take their places in the back corner by the window, with Danny behind Tucker and between Sam and the window.

"So, any ideas why the ghosts aren't swarming Amity Park?" Danny asked conversationally, ignoring the A-List who were chatting about the amazing Danny Phantom at the front and center of the room.

"I have no idea," Valerie told him honestly, sounding a bit angry about this. "They've gotta be planning something. Last time they were this quiet, they tried to invade Amity Park and claim the Earth for the ghost zone."

"They're not stupid enough to try something like that again, are they?" Sam asked, frowning. "I mean, Danny nearly sent them to Oblivion last time."

"There's probably a .003 percent chance that they'd even _think _about it," Tucker confirmed, showing them his PDA screen as if proving a point.

Danny opened his mouth to speak, probably to point out how ghosts usually defy odds, but a cold blue wisp of air slipped out instead. "Here they come, cover me guys," he whispered, and seeing no one was watching him or could see him through their peripheral, he turned invisible and phased out of the room to find a place to transform.

Sam subtly pulled out a thermos while Tucker and Valerie both reached into their book bags, placing their hands on their ghost blasters.

Suddenly, at the front of the room, Ember, Skulker, and… _the Fright Knight_ appeared. The students immediately began screaming and tried to get out of the room, but at the door was Walker.

Ember scanned the room and noticed Team Phantom, minus one. "Where's the dipstick?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

Valerie almost raised her gun, but then Sam whispered, "Look, Ember doesn't have her guitar and the Fright Knight doesn't have his sword drawn. I don't think they're here to fight." Valerie looked at Sam like she was crazy.

"Ember, what are you doing here?" Danny's voice rang out.

"Danny Phantom!" Paulina squealed when Danny appeared in Phantom form, floating near the ceiling where he had a good vantage point of the four ghosts in the room.

"We're just here to deliver a message from Clockwork, whelp," Skulker answered for Ember, crossing his metallic arms. Danny blinked.

"Clockwork? Why wouldn't he just, I dunno, appear to me with time stopped?" he asked suspiciously, lowering himself.

"Look here, punk," Walker started, not moving from his place at the door, "I'm here and I haven't had you arrested yet."

"Good point. Okay, I believe you. But couldn't you, you know… wait until I was home?" he asked, irritated. "And let the humans out, Walker."

"This is a message to them as much as to you, defeater of Pariah Dark," the Fright Knight declared.

"Today's your birthday, right, Dipstick?" Ember asked, raising a brow. The humans, looking extremely confused, turned to look at their hero. Ghosts don't have birthdays, but Danny Phantom simply nodded. "Your eighteenth birthday. That means you're officially an adult, baby pop."

"How does a _ghost_ have a birthday?" Dash called out, voice laced with confusion, and though the majority of the class nodded in agreement, the four ghost hunters and the four ghosts ignored them.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Danny demanded. "What's Clockwork's message?"

Skulker scowled. "The next king of ghosts has been decided. Clockwork foresaw the fall of Pariah's Keep and Pariah Dark's very soul being sent to Oblivion on this very day, and he saw the creation of a new crown."

"The new King of Ghosts," the Fright Knight continued, "is a ghost like no other." Danny suddenly had an idea of where all of this was going. "He is one of three bridges between two separate worlds, but he is the only one fit to rule.

"He who has looked Death in the face and turned his back, yet never left his doorstep; who defeated the evil within himself instead of succumbing to it. He who has saved both of our worlds multiple times, seeking not glory and fame but to protect those he loves.

"He who defeated Pariah Dark and fell the tyrant's Lair."

Everyone was silent for several moments. The four ghosts all stared at Danny, who had put the pieces together within the first few sentences. Then, Danny spoke. "How am I supposed to be the ghost king? I'm just a…. well, I'm not a kid anymore, but-"

"You are the most powerful ghost in existence, baby pop, and instead of abusing that power you choose to help and protect," Ember interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"What about Danielle? She's practically me-"

"But she's not you, and using a replacement is against the rules, Punk," Walker growled, silencing Danny. "According to law above my own, the Infinite Realms itself chooses only one who can rule, only one who is worthy, and so long as they live and no other is more worthy, no one else can rise to the throne."

"Pariah Dark was once worthy, but he betrayed his kingly oath, and no one else was deemed worthy to be king," Fright Knight said. "And now that you are matured, the Infinite Realms recognizes you as worthy."

"You have a week to decide what to do, Whelp," Skulker warned. "If you don't take the throne, though, the balance in the Zone will be as off as it has been since Pariah Dark's corruption, and even worse."

"If you do the _right_ thing and take the throne as Clockwork predicts you will," Ember added, leaning a bit against her metal boyfriend, "your coronation will be on your fourth death day. By the way, baby pop, before then you need to choose a queen," she added, almost as an afterthought, and she grinned at him as every girl in the room's eyes lit up.

And then they were gone. Everyone in the room turned to Danny, whose eyes were wide. "_King?_" he asked himself, turning to Sam, Tucker, and Valerie. "Queen? As in _marry_ someone? I don't understand, what are the rules to this?"

Before anyone could answer, Paulina stood up and walked over to Danny Phantom, her hips swaying sensually. "Oh, Ghost Boy, everyone already knows you'll choose me as your queen- I'm perfect royal material!" she gushed, and Danny floated further away from the eager Latina.

"Hey, wait a minute, I don't even know-"

"Phantom, make me your queen!" another popular girl shouted, and before long every girl in the classroom sans Valerie and Sam were begging to become queen, so Danny turned invisible and phased out of the room. Everyone groaned and, after Lancer regained control of his class, went back to their seats. Paulina was practically glowing, just _knowing_ she would become a queen.

The door slammed open and a panting Danny Fenton was there. "Sorry, I forgot something important at home," he claimed, looking at Lancer who watched him with a raised brow. "Uh, did I miss something?"

"Nothing a loser like you needs to be concerned about," Dash leered while Lancer just gestured Danny in to his seat.

"Mr. Fenton, next time call your mother to bring you the… important thing from home," he sighed, though Danny already knew Lancer knew the truth. The teacher gave Danny a look of pity but also slight amusement.

The halfa sunk down in his seat, embarrassment burning on his face. What would he tell his mom?

**-At Lunch-**

Danny Phantom's status as the chosen King of Ghosts was the talk of the school. Team Phantom gathered together outside during lunch, away from everyone else to discuss the new development.

"Well at least now we know why the ghosts haven't been attacking," Tucker supplied.

"What am I supposed to do?" Danny asked them, a whining tone to his voice. "I have a week to make a decision, and month and a day until I either become the king or I don't!"

"What choice do you have?" Sam countered. "Clockwork already predicted you'd take the crown, and even Skulker seemed insistent you do. They said the Ghost Zone would be even _more_ chaotic if you don't take your throne."

Danny groaned and let his head fall down onto the table. "I'm going to talk to Clockwork and ask him about this…"

"We'll come with you, Danny," Sam assured him.

"Guess I better tell mom to cancel those reservations…"

-At Clockwork's Tower-

The Master of Time was waiting for them, as he knew they would come to him for guidance.

"Clockwork-" Danny began, but Clockwork raised a hand to silence him and prevent his friends from speaking.

"I know why you're here," Clockwork told him. "I knew many years before you were even born why you would come here today.

"Yes, Danny Phantom, you, a Halfa and bridge between worlds, has been chosen by the Infinite Realm itself as the next King of Ghosts. You, a pure-hearted young man who is part of both worlds, and yet belongs to neither, and works to protect both anyway."

"but what about Dani and Vlad?" Danny asked desperately. "They're halfas too!"

"Vlad succumbed to his obsession with power and possession, and became as corrupted as Pariah Dark. Danielle, whose passion is adventure, will never be fit to rule as a queen; she is a free spirit, and being tied down to such responsibility would only weigh on her soul until nothing remains but a broken child. The Infinite Realms find neither to be worthy to be ruler. No, Danny; you are the only one, and you are the only one for many, many years."

"What happens if I reject my, uh, throne?" Danny demanded, crossing his arms.

"Then the realm will continue its chaotic disorganization, and will eventually fall; the Observants, without a just king to watch them, will become more corrupt than they already are, and time will unravel, and life and death will cease to exist as the corruption reaches into the souls of even the most powerful ghosts, where it will then spill over into your own world. The realm has already fractured and fallen apart and ghosts have been left to drown in their obsessions without a king since Pariah Dark was sealed away; the Infinite Realms cannot survive much longer without a king."

Danny bit his lip. "If I become king… what happens?"

"Then you gather a Council of your own choice, and you begin to piece the Realms back together," Clockwork answered. "Your own lair, which would become your Keep as the new King, would rise as you are crowned. You would not have to remain in the Infinite Realms, but you would need to check in often."

"And, uh, what's this about a…. a queen?"

"Your queen can be ghost or human, as you are a halfa," Clockwork said, shifting to his elder form. "She will help you rule and help you bring order to this chaotic place. And, if you are to choose a human," he started a bit mischievously, letting his eyes shift over to Danny's goth friend, "she can become as you are so that she can properly rule by your side."

Danny nervously glanced over his shoulder at Sam, who was watching him with her beautiful lavender eyes... "What should I do, Clockwork?"

"That is for you to figure out, Danny Phantom," Clockwork told him, turning his back to him. "Though, perhaps it's time Phantom became Fenton again."

Danny frowned in irritation, immediately realizing that Clockwork wouldn't answer anymore questions. "Thanks for the info, Clockwork," he grumbled, going back to his friends. "Come on, let's get back home."

**-At Home-**

Danny stood, embarrassed, as his parents told him how proud they were.

"A hero and now a king? Oh sweetie, that's wonderful!" she gushed as the four teens hurried up to Danny's room. "Choose your queen wisely, honey!

Danny sighed in relief and collapsed on his bed. "I can't believe what's happening," he groaned. "King Danny Fenton... or is it Phantom?"

"Whatever it is, Ghost Boy, you better believe it," Sam told him teasingly, trying to brighten the mood a bit. "We can't change what's happening. We can only accept it."

"So dude, who's gonna be on your council?" Tucker asked, raising a brow. The halfa sat up and looked at his three close friends.

"Well, you guys obviously," he started. "And mom, dad, and Jazz. Maybe I'll get Lancer up there, but... nah, he's pretty happy teaching high school, I'll leave him alone. Clockwork and the Grim Reaper are definite, Frostbite too."

"And your queen?" Valerie asked, raising a brow. Danny and Sam's eyes met and he smiled slightly. She returned his smile, answering the unasked question.

"No point in searching for one... I already see the perfect wedding in my mind, and the bride is wearing black."

**-One Week Later-**

No ghosts showed up for another week. It was in Lancer's class, yet again, when Walker appeared at the front of the classroom, but this time no one tried to run. Everyone immediately began looking around for Phantom.

"Well, Punk, have you made your decision?" Walker demanded, looking at Danny. "And just so you know, saying no is against the rules."

Danny frowned and looked at his friends. _"…perhaps it's time Phantom became Fenton again"_ rang through his mind. His friends watched him with concern, and slowly Danny stood to his feet.

"Walker," he started, "No one cares about your rules. Especially not the soon-to-be King of Ghosts. After all… he _makes_ the rules."

"Fentoad, sit down and shut up!" Dash shouted angrily, but Walker only smirked. "He's looking for _Phantom, _not you!"

"That's the funny thing," Danny laughed suddenly, looking at Dash. "Surprise, Dash, I _am_ Phantom."

"No you're not," Paulina quickly interrupted with a mocking laugh. "The Ghost Boy is totally A-list material and you're just a loser."

"Good thing you're not gonna be my queen," Danny said with a laugh as he approached Walker. "I talked to Clockwork, Walker. He explained everything to me, and I realize there's no choice. The Infinite Realms need a king, for the sake of both our worlds."

"Good," Walker nodded, glaring at him. "But just because you're the Ghost King, punk, doesn't mean you can walk into my prison and release my prisoners."

"What? Ghost King? Fenturd?" Dash demanded, standing up. "He's alive though!"

"Actually, I'm only half alive," Danny declared, turning around and startling everyone with a brilliant flash of light, starting at his midsection and making its way up and down his body, leaving Danny Phantom in his place. "In three weeks is my death day, and my coronation. I'm inviting all of Amity Park, but only a handful of humans will be on my council." His eyes trained on his friend with a slight smile. "My parents, now that they've finally gotten rid of their ridiculous ideas that all ghosts are evil; my cousin Danielle; and my friends Tucker Foley and Valerie Gray."

Paulina growled and stood up. "What about me, Phantom? You know I always loved you!"

"The fact you just called me Phantom instead of Danny or Fenton tells me otherwise," Danny remarked dryly. "You're not even invited to my wedding. Neither you nor Dash."

"Well you can't invite your own bride, so of course!"

"Actually," Sam started with a smirk, standing up. "You're not fit to be queen of a collapsing _ghost zone_, Paulina. No, he needs someone more sensible and attuned to the supernatural."

"Oh what, like you?" Paulina snarled at Sam.

"Exactly like Sam," Danny interrupted, flying over to Sam and slipping his arm around her waist. "After I made my decision after talking to Clockwork, I asked her to be my queen." He smirked at Paulina's horrified expression. "I can imagine it now; a black and violet wedding and Sam in the most beautiful gothic gown ever. She'll be a better queen and bride than you ever could be, Paulina."

* * *

_Danny's smile turned into a slight smirk as he noticed Paulina and her A-Listers in the audience, looking mad as all hell. Then he stepped forward to speak._

"_I have already contacted every human and ghost who will be on my council," he began, his voice clear and powerful. "My queen and I will return to Amity Park and finish high school, but we will be back every day to help bring peace and order to these realms. Every ghost will have a place to call home, and the once great cities that stood before Pariah Dark's time will rise once again. The Infinite Realms will survive many, many more centuries and will become a home instead of a prison."_


End file.
